amour interdit
by didilove37
Summary: fific écrite pour Elda88 à qui je fait un gros poutous version tsunami.sinon c'est un itasasu donc inceste.
1. Chapter 1

bonjours tout le monde. cette fic est celle que j'ai offert a Elda88.

j'éspère qu'elle vous plaira.

si il y a des fautes je suis désolé.

bonne lecture!

**attention fic yaoi avec inceste. vous étes prévenue.**

Dans les couloirs du collège des élèves attendaient leur professeur.

**Sakura :**mais qu'est ce qu'il fait cette imbécile de prof, il me saoul à être toujours en retard.

Naruto : mais non au contraire au moins on peut louper un peu de cours. C'est trop cool !

Kiba : wouai naruto a raison en plus ce cours il est trop chiant, et il sert a rien.

Hinata : désolé de te contredire kiba mais l'anglais sa sert tout le temps tu sais ?

Shika : on s'en fout, de toute façon cette matière elle est galère.

Un pion arrive dans le couloir : vous êtes les élèves de Kakashi ?

Kiba : nan leur jumeau, bien sur que c'est nous on est seul dans le couloir.

Le pion : vous pouvais partir votre prof ne sera pas là aujourd'hui.

Et là une exclamation de joie collective résonna dans le couloir.

Le pion : eh ! les jeunes y a des cours a côté, bon aller sauver vous tous.

Sakura le rouge au joue : heu, sasuke tu peut venir s'il te plait j'aimerai te parler.

Naruto : vas y tu nous rejoindra devant le portail, je t'attendrais pour rentrer.

Sasuke : ok.

Lorsque tous ces amis furent partis.

Sasuke : qu'est ce que tu me veut ?

Sakura mal a l'aise : j'aimerais savoir si tu voulais sortir avec moi ? si tu dit non c'est pas grave je comprendrais tu sais.

Sasuke qui s'en fout : si tu veux.

Sakura : c'est vrai ! alors on se voit demain ?

Sasuke : ouais.

Sakura s'approcha de sasuke pour l'embrasser mais celui-ci se recula brusquement.

Sakura : oh désolé je vais trop vite pour toi. Ce n'est pas grave on pourra le faire demain si tu veux tu as toute la nuit pour te préparer.

Sasuke :…

Sakura : a demain sasuke.

Sasuke en pensent : mais je suis con ou quoi pourquoi j'ai dit oui ?

Quelques instant plus tard.

Naruto : non mais t'es con ou quoi pourquoi t'a dit oui ?

Sasuke :c'est la question que je me pose depuis qu'elle a voulu m'embrasser.

Naruto paniqué : et tu a fait quoi ?

Sasuke :je me suis écarté d'elle.

Naruto :bien joué mon gars. Fait gaffe elle voudra sûrement réessayer de t'embrasser.

Sasuke :oui elle a l'intention de le faire demain. Mais je sais pas comment embrasser moi !

Naruto :demande a ton frère avec toutes les copines qu'il a eu il pourra te donner des conseils. Il est doué avec les filles, j'ai entendu dire qu'il était vachement doué au lit c'est peut être pour ça que les filles te courent après elles croient peut être que c'est héréditaire ?

Sasuke : arrête de dire des conneries plus grosses que toi. De toute façon mon frère voudra jamais m'aider.

Naruto : qu'est ce que t'en sais tu ne lui a pas demander. Bon bah moi je doit y aller sinon iruka va flipper si je rentre trop tard, je les prévenu tout a l'heure que kakashi n'était pas là. Et n'oublie pas demain ta langue sera dans la bouche de la fille la plus belle de la classe. Veinard !

Sasuke arriva chez lui avec un mal de tête terrible pour avoir trop réfléchie sur le « comment embrasser les filles ? »

Maman :ah mon petit sasuke tu es enfin rentrer ? tu n'avais pas cour d'anglais ?

Sasuke : euh non Mr hatake n'était pas là. Sais-tu si itachi est rentré ?

Maman : oui il est dans sa chambre. Il vient de laisser tomber momiji, je l'aimais bien celle là mais bon tu le connais il peut pas rester plus de 2 semaines avec la même fille. J'éspére qu'il se mariera un jour celui là.

Sasuke : bon je vais le voir j'ai a lui parler.

Maman : n'oublie pas ce soir c'est toi qui fais la cuisine, ton père et moi sortons et ton frère ferait exploser la cuisine.

Sasuke : ok t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Devant la chambre de itachi, sasuke se demander comment aborder le sujet avec son frère quand…

Itachi :sasuke tu peut enter tu sais.

Sasuke en ouvrant la porte : comment tu a su que j'était là ?

Itachi : la lumière du couloir est allumer et l'ombre de tes pied passer sous la porte.

Sasuke se trouvant complètement stupide : ah oui c'est vrai j'ai oublié la lumière, désolé.

Itachi : tu voulais me parler.

Sasuke : hein euh oui mais ce n'est pas important je peut attendre tu sais en plus tu viens de quitter ta copine et…

Itachi : sasuke je lâche une copine toute les 2 semaines ça me fait ni chaud ni froid.

Sasuke : euh ok comment te demander ça ?

Itachi ironique : dit le clairement cherche pas compliquer tu va te faire mal.

Sasuke : itachi c'est sérieux.

Itachi : ok ça a avoir avec une fille ? sinon je pourrais rien pour toi.

Sasuke : bah oui. Tu la connais elle s'appelle sakura elle est dans ma classe et…

Itachi plus pour lui même : je crois que j'ai déjà coucher avec sa grande sœur. Je m'en rappelle plus très bien.

Sasuke : ITACHI !

Itachi : quoi ?

Sasuke : j'étais en train de te parler.

Itachi : désolé continue.

Sasuke : bien, sakura m'a demandé si je voulais sortir avec elle est j'ai dit oui mais sauf que quand elle a voulu m'embrasser je me suis souvenu que je n'avait encore jamais embrasser de fille. Mais tu vois je suis le gars le plus populaire et ça foutrait la honte si j'embrassais mal et toi tu serais le frère de l'embrasseur de chèvre. La honte…

Itachi paniquer : ne l'embrasse surtout pas j'ai une super réputation et j'y tient. ok ?

Sasuke : ok mais je sors avec elle maintenant et elle veux que je l'embrasse demain, je fait quoi moi ?

Itachi : ok je vais m'occuper de toi. Mais seulement parce que tu est mon frère préféré.

Sasuke complètement a l'ouest : mais je suis ton seul frère.

Itachi : bah justement. Aller approche toi je vais te monter comment on fait.

Sasuke : attends là comment ça je vais te montrer ?

Itachi avec un clin d'œil : ne t'inquiète pas je mets pas la langue tout de suite.

voila. si ça vous plait n'hésiter pas a me le dire. (même si elle vous plait pas ) j'accepte les menaces.

gros bisous

didilove37


	2. Chapter 2

2ème chapitre pour toi (public lol) alors voilà la leçon de itachi. Sasuke va t-il être dégoutter par la langue de son frère ? Restera t-il avec sakura ou la lâchera t-il ? Bonne question. Moi je connais la réponse . et elda aussi.

bonne lecture.

Sasuke : non mais ça va pas la tête je vais pas t'embrasser tu es mon frère au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié. Cela s'appelle de l'inceste.

Itachi : inceste ! Tout de suite les grands mots ! C'est toi qui es venu me demander de l'aide. Alors va y démerde-toi. Sors de ma chambre si tu n'as plus rien à me dire.

Sasuke : euh non excuse moi je suis désolé me laisse pas dans la merde. S'il te plaît. (imaginez les yeux larmoyants )

Itachi : comme tu veux mais à une condition !

Sasuke : laquelle ?

Itachi : tu me laisses faire quoi que tu en penses.

Sasuke : comment ça ?

Itachi : si ça te dégoutte tu ne fais rien et tu te laisses faire compris ?

Sasuke : …d'accord… j'accepte.

Itachi : maintenant approche-toi. Met toi en face de moi.

Sasuke s'exécute et se met, sur le lit, a genoux devant itachi.

Itachi : maintenant tu te laisse faire j'irai doucement ne t'inquiète pas. Mais surtout concentre toi et retient bien se que je te fait.

Sasuke : ok.

Itachi approcha sa bouche de celle de Sasuke tout doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur. Il lui effleure légèrement les lèvres. Puis les presses un peu plus. Sasuke garde les yeux ouverts et les fixes dans ceux de son frère. Itachi sent que Sasuke se détend et passe sa langue entre leurs lèvres. Sasuke en sursauta de surprise mais se laissa faire en entrouvrant les siennes pour laisser passer la langue d'Itachi. Ce dernier commença à caresser la langue de son frère qui en ferma les yeux de plaisir. En voyant sasuke réagir ainsi itachi approfondi leur baiser qui fit gémir le plus petit des deux.

Itachi en se séparant de la bouche de son frère : eh ! tu trouve pas que tu t'investis un peu trop…

Sasuke essoufflé : t'arrête pas. Continue c'était bien.

Itachi : tu devrais aller préparer à manger, j'ai faim. Et je t'ai montrer l'essentiel après tu vois selon elle.

Sasuke tout content : d'accord merci grand frère, tu veux manger quoi ?

Itachi : ce que tu veux.

Sasuke : ok sa sera prêt dans quelques minutes.

Sasuke quitta la chambre pour aller dans la cuisine. Pendant que itachi se coucher sur son lit le sourire aux lèvres, qu'il caresse tendrement.

Itachi pour lui-même: je connais une jeune fille qui ne va pas être déçus du voyage. Mon petit sasuke tu t'es trompé lourdement en lui disant oui. Tu vas la faire souffrir et toi avec, mais je serais là pour te consoler qu'importe se que les autres en disent.

Le lendemain matin :

Sakura : bonjour Sasuke. Alors tu te sens près maintenant ?

Sasuke : oui qu'est ce que tu crois, qu'un simple baiser va me faire peur ? eh bien tu te trompes.

Sakura : alors qu'est ce que tu attends ?

Sasuke s'approcha de Sakura et mis en pratique la leçon de Itachi. Sakura apprécia ce baiser tant attendu. Mais Sasuke de son côté se posait énormément de question. Quand ils rompirent le baiser toute leur classe les regardait certaines filles était jalouses de Sakura et certains garçons de Sasuke.

A la fin de la journée Sasuke rentra chez lui avec Naruto qu'il avait inviter a dormir car ses parents (à Sasuke) ne serons pas là du week-end. Arriver chez lui sasuke se précipita dans sa chambre en emmenant Naruto a sa suite.

Naruto : sasu tu fais un marathon ou quoi ?

Sasuke : j'ai un énorme problème.

Naruto : quoi tu embrasses mal ? tu fais une drôle de tête depuis que tu l'a embrassé.

Sasuke : non c'est pas ça. Bon écoute moi bien, hier Itachi ma montrer comment embrasser et quand je te dit montrer c'est vraiment montrer il m'a pas fait un dessin si tu vois se que je veux dire ? Mais ce que je veux te dire, c'est que quand il a approfondi le baiser, c'était trop bon tu peut pas t'imaginer j'ai même gémit ! C'était la 1ére fois que sa m'est arrivé. Mais tout a l'heure avec Sakura j'ai rien ressenti. Ca m'a fait ni chaud ni froid d'après toi ça veux dire quoi ?

Naruto gêné : euh Sasu tu devrais en parler avec ton frère tu sais. Je crois savoir se qui t'arrives mais c'est bizarre que ce soit avec ton frère.

Sasuke a l'ouest : mais de quoi tu parle ? je te suis plus du tout.

Naruto : désolé de te dire sa comme ça mais tu dois préféré les garçon tu crois pas ?

Sasuke : pour le savoir il n'y a qu'une seule solution. Naruto embrasse moi !

Naruto : mais t'es complètement malade.

Sasuke : s'il te plait aide moi. Tu et mon ami non ? Alors agi comme tel.

Naruto : d'accord mais c'est parce que c'est toi.

Naruto s'approcha de Sasuke et lui roula une énorme galoche (je changerai le mot pour la publication)

Naruto se détachant de Sasuke : alors c'était comment ?

Sasuke apeuré : Naruto je crois que je suis gay. Que vont dire mes parents ? Et mon frère il va me détester ?

Naruto : tu crois pas que tu exagère ?

Sasuke : je vais devoir parler a Itachi ce soir. Quand tu prendra ta douche ok ?

Naruto : ok. Ce soir on saura si tu es gay ou pas.

et voila. ça vous a plut?

alors pour les menaces et autre c'est le boutons en bas a gauche.

merci

didilove37


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 enfin dispo.

Bonne lecture

Clé de lecture :

Entre ( ) certaines actions

En _italique_ les penser.

**Le soir dans la chambre de Sasuke :**

Sasuke : bon je vais devoir y aller.

Naruto : moi je vais aller prendre ma douche sa te permettra de parler librement avec ton frère. Surtout si sa va pas tu crie. Ok ?

Sasuke : merci de me rassurer. Ça fait plaisir.

Naruto en rigolant : mais je plaisante ne le prend pas mal. Aller courage mon grand va faire ton coming out a ton frère.

Sasuke : ouais. Je suis trop motiver sa ce voit non ?

Naruto :…

Sasuke : bon maintenant j'y vais. Va prendre ta douche.

Naruto : ok ! A plus et surtout bonne chance.

**Dans la chambre de Itachi :**

Sasuke : Itachi je dois te parler.

Itachi : encore ? Ta pas réussi a mettre la langue ? C'est normal les première fois.

Sasuke : mais non ce n'est pas ça. Enfin si mais c'est pas exactement ça.

Itachi l'air ahuri : je comprends rien du tout a ce que tu ma dit. Désolé.

Sasuke en colère : mais fait un effort bon sang. Tu ne m'écoute jamais de toute façon.

Itachi : explique plus clairement aussi.

Sasuke calmer : ok. Ce matin j'ai embrasser Sakura mais c'était bizarre. J'ai rien ressenti.

Itachi : comment ça rien ressenti ?

Sasuke : bah je sais pas moi, sa ma fait ni chaud ni froid.

Itachi : et alors c'est la première fois que tu embrasser une fille c'est normal. Moi sa ma fait la même chose. _Alors j'ai essayer les garçons mais ça tu le sais pas._

Sasuke : mais non ce n'est pas normal. Avec toi et Naruto sa ma fait quelque chose, j'en ai eu des frissons alors qu'avec elle je me demander se que j'allai faire a dîner ce soir.

Itachi : ha ouai quand même. Mais qu'entent tu par « frissons » ?

Sasuke : je sais pas moi. Comment te dire. Sa ma fait une drôle de sensation dans le bas ventre et c'est remonter par la colonne vertébrale. C'est grave ? Naruto crois que je suis homo, mais moi je sais pas trop. Quand je l'ai embrasser c'était moins intense qu'avec toi.

Itachi menaçant : Naruto ta embrasser ?

Sasuke : non enfin si. C'est lui qui a proposer de m'aider et c'est moi qui l'ai embrasser. Mais dit moi je suis homo d'après toi ?

Itachi : et si tu l'était tu ferais quoi ?

Sasuke tristement : je sais pas. Papa et maman seront sûrement en colère contre moi.

Itachi un sourire au lèvres : ils l'ont pas était contre moi.

Sasuke surpris : comment ça avec toi ?

Itachi : tu n'as jamais eu de doute sur moi ? tu ne t'es jamais demander pourquoi je pouvais pas rester avec une fille plus de 2 semaine ? tu n'es pas très futé tu sais ?

Sasuke : je comprend pas bien là. Itachi tu es gay ?

Itachi : oui.

Sasuke : mais c'est pas possible tu a déjà coucher avec une fille.

Itachi : oui j'ai déjà coucher avec une fille mais j'ai pas fait l'amour avec elle.

Sasuke : c'est la même chose.

Itachi : non pas du tout. Quand tu sera près je te montrerais la différence.

Sasuke surpris : pardon ? comment ça je te montrerais, tu va quand même pas me faire un dessin ?

Itachi un sourire pervers au lèvre : un sentiment sa ne ce dessine pas mais sa ce fait ressentir.

Sasuke : hien !

Itachi ennuyer : deux. A trois on recommence.

Sasuke : attends là on est frère et toi tu prévois de coucher avec moi. Tu es complètement malade. Faut te faire soigner (sasuke se lever pour quitter la chambre mais une mains lui agrippe le bras) lache moi. Maintenant !

Itachi : pas question tu t'assoie et tu écoute se que j'ai a te dire. Je le dirais pas deux fois c'est claire !

Je t'ai dit que coucher avec une personne c'est totalement différent de faire l'amour avec elle. Moi je veux te montrer qu'il y a une différence, je ne veux pas coucher avec toi mais te faire l'amour. Si tu ne comprend pas se que je veux dire par là alors casse toi.

Sasuke : mais pourquoi ? moi j'ai toujours cru que tu était hétéro et là tu me dit que tu a une part homo et que tu es amoureux de moi ? alors que moi je suis perdu je sais plus ce que je doit faire.

Itachi s'approchant de sasuke : laisse toi faire. Je vais t'aider a comprendre ce que tu ressent pour moi. Tu es d'accord ?

Sasuke les larmes au bord des yeux : itachi j'ai peur. J'ai peur de se que je peux ressentir pour toi. Mais aussi de ce que les autres vont penser de tout ça. Itachi !

Sasuke cria le nom de son frère en se jetant dans c'est bras. Itachi le réceptionna et l'enlaça en lui caressant le dos pour calmer c'est pleur et en déposant des baiser sur c'est cheveux d'ébène.

Itachi : chut calme toi sasu n'est pas peur. Imagine ce que j'ai ressenti le jour ou j'ai réaliser mes sentiments pour toi. Je me suis senti monstrueux alors j'ai commencer a me servir des filles pour calmer mes pulsions. J'avais trop peur de te faire du mal, j'aurais pas pus me pardonner sinon. Mais malgré toutes c'est filles je n'ai pas réussi a m'attacher a l'une d'elles alors quand je me lace je les lâche, pour en prendre une autre. Sasuke regarde moi. (itachi releva le visage, ravager par les larmes, de son frère) Je t'aime. j'ai peur moi aussi mais je sais que je t'aime.

Sasuke : pourquoi ? pourquoi je ressent tout ça pour toi ? je ne sais pas si je t'aime mais ce sentiment que je ressent pour toi, je sais pas trop comment le d'écrire. aide moi Itachi. S'il te plait

Itachi serrant sasuke plus fort dans c'est bras : d'accord je vais t'aider. mais je pourrais pas m'empécher de t'aimer.

Sasuke souriant a Itachi : Je ne te l'interdis pas.

désolé j'ai mis du temps a le mettre mais j'ai beaucoup de travail. T.T

gros bisous

Didy

pour les review petit boutons en bas a gauche.


	4. Chapter 4

voilou mon tit chapitre 4. pourvu qu'il vous plaise.

En _italique_ se sont les penser.

bonne lecture.

**Dans la chambre de Itachi :**

Sasuke coucher a coté de son frère : itachi qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? si nos parents l'apprennent on est mal.

Itachi : n'est pas peur. Ils ne pourront rien faire contre nous, nous sommes leurs enfants chéries après tout. Sa les fera sûrement souffrir mais ils s'en remettront.

Sasuke : sûrement. Itachi ?

Itachi surpris : oui.

Sasuke : je pourrais rester dormir avec toi ce soir ?

Itachi : je pense pas que sa soit une si bonne idée. Et Naruto dors ici ce soir n'est ce pas ?

Sasuke : Naruto peut dormir sans moi je suis pas son mec. A moins que tu ne veuille pas de moi ?

Itachi prenant sasuke dans c'est bras : ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Bien sur que je veux de toi, mais c'est ça le problème, j'ai trop envie de toi. Je sais pas si je vais pouvoir me retenir de te sauter dessus. Sa serait pas prudent que tu reste avec moi.

Sasuke : s'il te plaît laisse moi rester. Je ne regretterais rien de se qui ce passera, je te le promet.

Itachi en s'énervant : non je ne veux pas prendre se risque. Ce soir tu dors avec Naruto un point c'est tout. Compris ?

Sasuke tristement : ne te fâche pas. je vais finir par croire que tu t'es moquer de moi en disant que tu m'aimer.

Itachi en se calmant : ne dit pas ça, je t'aime vraiment. Crois moi.

Sasuke se mettant face a son frère : prouve le moi. Maintenant.

Itachi : arrête avec ses bêtises.

Sasuke : je suis sérieux. (susurre à l'oreille d'itachi) j'ai envie de toi.

Itachi : tu crois pas que tu va un peu vite ? et en plus tu n'ai pas sure de tes sentiments pour moi.

Sasuke : raison de plus au moins je serai fixer. Mais je ne regretterais pas.

Itachi : j'ai peur de te faire du mal.

Sasuke : j'ai entendu dire que sa faisait toujours mal au début. Que tu le veuille ou non j'aurai mal de toute façon.

Itachi :…

Sasuke impatient : alors ?

Itachi : ok. Tu peux dormir avec moi. Mais il est hors de question que je te fasse l'amour, avant que tu es fait le tri dans tes sentiments.

Sasuke : comme tu voudra. Je vais dire a naru que je dors avec toi. Il a du sortir de la douche. Je reviens tout de suite.

Sasuke se pencha sur son frère et l'embrasser tendrement. Itachi ne voulant pas rester sur ce baiser platonique enfonça sa langue dans la gorge de son petit frère. Itachi retourna son frère de façon a se qu'il se retrouve sous son corps. Puis se mis à lui suçoter la langue de façon indécente.

Itachi : reviens vite.

Sasuke : je croyais que tu ne voulais pas coucher avec moi pour le moment. Tu a changer d'avis ?

Iatchi : non je suis juste jaloux que tu aille voir Naruto. Il ta embrasser tout a l'heure.

Sasuke : je lui avais demander. Et je ne ressent rien pour lui.

Itachi : et tu ressent quoi pour moi ?

Sasuke : je crois que je sais mais je te le dirai quand j'aurai parler avec naru. Et si tu ne lâche pas je ne pourrais pas y aller.

Itachi : ouais. Tu peux y aller mais tu te dépêche.

Sasuke quitta les bras de son frère ainsi que la chambre pour aller voir Naruto.

**Dans la chambre de Sasuke :**

Naruto impatient : alors il a dit quoi ?

Sasuke rêveur : qu'il m'aime.

Naruto : pardon. Je comprend pas tout là tu m'explique ?

Sasuke : il est amoureux de moi et je crois que c'est réciproque.

Naruto : je vois mais sa fait bizarre. Tu es amoureux de ton frère ? j'ai jamais vu ça.

Sasuke : que veux tu. Bon je doit y aller je dors avec lui se soir.

Naruto : vous aller pas un peu trop vite ?

Sasuke : mais on ne va pas coucher ensemble se soir. On va attendre un peu, du moins je pense.

Naruto : je crois qu'il va t'attendre. Tu devrais y aller.

Sasuke : oui. Tu sais Naruto sa me fait un peu peur tout ça. Du regard des autres.

Naruto : tu t'en fou si tu l'aime. Vas-y sinon il va mourir de frustration.

Sasuke rouge de honte : dit pas n'importe quoi.

Naruto : tu es mignon quand tu rougi. Fait sa devant lui et tu perds ta virginité ce soir.

Sasuke toujours aussi rouge : bonne nuit.

Naruto souriant de toute ses dents : toi aussi (clin d'œil)

Sasuke sorti de sa chambre pour se diriger vers celle de son frère le ventre noué.

Quand il entra dans la chambre il trouva itachi dans son lit ses lunettes sur le nez lisant un livre. Le petit brun enleva son pentalon pour se retrouver qu'avec son boxer et son tee-shirt. Il s'approcha du lit et se coucha a coter de son frère.

Sasuke : tu lis quoi ?

Itachi : « tristan et iseult »

Sasuke : c'est ton livre préférer ? Tu la lus je ne sais pas combien de fois.

Itachi refermant le livre : oui je l'adore mais pas autant que toi.

Itachi se mit fasse a son frère pour l'embrasser passionnément. Sasuke étant perdu dans le baiser ne remarqua pas qu'il était sous le corps d'Itachi. Jusqu'à se qu'il sente l'effet que le baiser avez sur son frère. Il se mit a gémir et se surpris lui même de se son qui sortait de sa bouche, et Itachi s'en réjoui d'avantage. Itachi passa c'est main sous le tee-shirt de son frère lui caressant le ventre, les cotes. Ils rompirent le baiser pour se débarrasser de leur tee-shirt encombrant et reprirent leur baiser là ou ils l'avait arrêter. Les craintes de Sasuke c'était vite envoler ainsi que sa pudeur. Itachi pus le voir lorsque Sasuke se mit a lui caresser les fesses de façon provocatrice. Il lui répondis par des coups de hanches de façon subjective.

Et voilà début de lemon. je vais surment mettre du temps pour le prochain chapitre car le 1er lemon est dure à écrire. gomen.'

Gros bisous

Didy la poivrote perverse.

review?


End file.
